The true story
by sgtollius
Summary: this is how it SHOULD have been with Mashiro and Sou in book 4, i dont own it and i didnt put anything afterward cause its my first one... please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Mashiro ran into Sou in the hall. The two locked eyes for a moment before Mashiro took off down the hall, heading for the dorms.

Once he go to his dorm he was about to slam the door closed when Sou grabbed hold of it and forced it back open. Mashiro stared at him, a startled look on his face.

"What are you doing running away like that? It's practically an invitation to chase you, y'know. That's the kind of thing that makes you seem so femine!"

"How…just how am I-!? I can't be a girl!" He paused, closing his eyes tightly. "When I imagine myself as a guy everything just seems so much more difficult! I'm not like the girls at all! I couldn't ever be like them! So I'm just too…" He sighed, calming down slightly. "thinking of myself as a guy is just so much easier."

"So you're giving up 'cause it's easy?"

"Don't say it like that! Sou, you…would probably like a girl with long hair…someone who'd look good in a dress-! But you still-"

Sou frowned and forced the door the rest of the way open, causing Mashiro to stumble back into the wall behind him. "If you can't decide then I'll decide for you." He stood facing Mashiro. "Its true that no one can save you but yourself but…I always believed that everyone needs a source of strength…"

"Even you Sou?" Mashiro asked quietly. He looked Sou in the eye. "Is there anything I…If there's…anything I…can do for you…"

"This isn't about what you can do for me….your just…I…need you."

Mashiro stared at Sou wide-eyed and red faced.

Sou took a step toward him. "If there's any part of you at all that wants to be a girl, then…let me…" He hugged Mashiro tightly to him as they fell onto the bed.

'_For just a moment…I thought it'd be nice…to let my mind go blank and lose myself in the waves._' Mashiro closed his eyes as the two of them started kissing. _'If someone…if someone like Sou…would just choose for me. While my eyes were closed…he could make the choice for me. For one moment…just one moment…'_

Sou removed Mashiro's school jacket and started to push up his shirt, making Mashiro gasp quietly. Slowly he trailed kisses down his neck to the sensitive place where his neck and shoulders joined.

Subconsciously Mashiro let out a soft moan, causing Sou to take his lips again. The two kissed for a moment before Sou again started trailing kisses down the neck of the boy under him, his hands undoing the belt that held Mashiro's pants up.

Mashiro was unable to bring himself to stop Sou even when he heard someone knocking at the door. It wasn't until Shinbashi spoke that Mashiro was snapped out of the comatose state that Sou's affections had put him in.

Just as he was about to get up Sou kissed him again, forcing him back down onto the bed, his wrists pinned by Sous' hands.

Mashiro struggled to get free from the torture Sou was doing with his mouth on his body to answer the door, and failed miserably.

Forgetting about the person who was at the door, Mashiro groaned lightly as Sou sucked on his left nipple, than moveing to his right.

After a few minutes, Mashiro was completely naked on the bed, Sou on top. Subconsciously, Mashiro covered himself as much as he could with his arms and hands, his legs pulled together, as if to prevent Sou from seeing him.

Sou was covered only by his boxers. He was to caught up with looking at Mashiros' beautiful body.

The black haired boy put his hand on Mashiros upper thigh, causeing him to yelp lowly at the sudden contact so closely to his core, but affected him to feel him getting wet.

Sou had his hand at Mashiros entrance and hesitated slightly, kissing Mashiro with a quick passionate kiss, than entered him with one finger.

Mashiro cringed at the feeling in his stomach, only making him wetter. He maoned wen Sou added another finger and moved in and out of him. Than a third finger was added and Mashiro panted rather loudly

"it…hurts" said the light brown haired boy in between pants.

"I know" replied the boy on top, red speading on his cheeks.

He removed his fingers and placed himself infront of Mashiros entrance, kissing his cheeks lightly so the boy could breath. "this will hurt a little, but I'll do it slowly… don't worry, you wont feel it for long", he whispered loudly into the boys ear, he placed a soft kiss under Mashiros ear , than started to press his erection into the boys entrance.

Mashiros' eyes stung with tears threatening to spill as he felt the pain coming from his core. He wimpered at the friction that caused him pain and Sou held him tight.

"please… stop… it hurts" he whispered, but Sou just pushed deeper into him, causing him to maon in agony, digging his nails into the boy on top, who graoned.

It broke Sous' heart to see Mashiro in pain, but he continued, sliding deeper but slowly into his love, knowing that that pain would soon turn to pure pleasure. He looked down at the pained expression on Mashiro's face and gently kissed him, wanting to reassure him that everything would be ok, but not sure how to do so.

Heavy pants and sobs filled the air as the two bodies stayed not too still, Sou kissing Mashiros' neck, urging him to forget the pain, whilest Mashiro trembled ever so slightly.

Sou moved, thrusting out, causeing the boy underneath to feel less pain and more pleasure.

Mashiro relaxed enough to start moaning out loud. Slowly, Sou quickend the paise, thrusting deeper, harder and faster into the boy.

Mashiro squirmed, panted and maoned as he felt his body - his stomach - tighten from the pleasure Sou was giving him.

With a quiet scream, Sou finally released in the body that was his lovers'. Mashiro, felt from Sous' climax, finished into an orgasm as well.

Content and tired, he pulled out of Mashiro and laid on his back beside him.

The blond haired boy curled up next to Sou, his head rested on the other chest, his leg on on Sou's and his arm rapped lazly around him. The older boy had his arms around him, bed sheets covered the sweaty bodies as their breaths slowed.

Just as Mashiro was about to fade into the darkness of slumber. He whispered to Sou, who was watching him sleep, "thank…you…Sou…" and he drifted away, only bearly feeling the kiss his love placed on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this one is different because I made Mashiro into a girl AND a bit longer… more detail I think.

Reviews are nice and THANK YOU!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Mashiro ran into Sou in the hall. The two locked eyes for a moment before Mashiro took off down the hall, heading for the dorms.

Once she go to her dorm she was about to slam the door closed when Sou grabbed hold of it and forced it back open. Mashiro stared at him, a startled look on his face.

"What are you doing running away like that? It's practically an invitation to chase you, y'know. That's the kind of thing that makes you seem so femine!"

"How…just how am I-!? I can't be a girl!" She paused, closing his eyes tightly. "When I imagine myself as a girl everything just seems so much more difficult! I'm not like the girls at all! I couldn't ever be like them! So I'm just too…" She sighed, calming down slightly. "thinking of myself as a guy is just so much easier."

"So you're giving up 'cause it's easy?"

"Don't say it like that! Sou, you…would probably like a girl with long hair…someone who'd look good in a dress! But you still-"

Sou frowned and forced the door the rest of the way open, causing Mashiro to stumble back into the wall behind her. "If you can't decide then I'll decide for you." He stood facing Mashiro. "Its true that no one can save you but yourself but…I always believed that everyone needs a source of strength…"

"Even you Sou?" Mashiro asked quietly. She looked Sou in the eye. "Is there anything I…If there's…anything I…can do for you…"

"This isn't about what you can do for me….your just…I…need you."

Mashiro stared at Sou wide-eyed and red faced.

Sou took a step toward her. "If there's any part of you at all that wants to be a girl, then…let me…" He hugged Mashiro tightly to him as they fell onto the bed.

'_For just a moment…I thought it'd be nice…to let my mind go blank and lose myself in the waves._' Mashiro closed her eyes as the two of them started kissing. _'If someone…if someone like Sou…would just choose for me. While my eyes were closed…he could make the choice for me. For one moment…just one moment…'_

Sou removed Mashiro's school jacket and started to push up her shirt, making Mashiro gasp quietly. Slowly he trailed kisses down her neck to the sensitive place where her neck and shoulders joined.

Subconsciously Mashiro let out a soft moan, causing Sou to take her lips again. The two kissed for a moment before Sou again started trailing kisses down the neck of the person under him, his hands undoing the belt that held Mashiro's pants up.

Mashiro was unable to bring herself to stop Sou even when she heard someone knocking at the door. It wasn't until Shinbashi spoke that Mashiro was snapped out of the comatose state that Sou's affections had put her in.

Just as she was about to get up Sou kissed her again, forcing her back down onto the bed, wrists pinned by strong hands.

Mashiro struggled to get free from the torture Sou was doing with his mouth on her body to answer the door, and failed miserably.

Forgetting about the person who was at the door, Mashiro groaned lightly as Sou sucked on her left nipple, than moveing to her right.

After a few minutes, Mashiro was completely naked on the bed, Sou on top. Subconsciously, Mashiro covered herself as much as she could under the sercomstances with her arms and hands, her legs pulled together, as if to prevent Sou from seeing her.

Sou was covered only by his boxers. He was to caught up with looking at Mashiros' beautiful body.

The black haired boy put his hand on Mashiros upper thigh, causing her to yelp lowly at the sudden contact so closely to her core, but affected her to feel herself getting wet.

Sou had his hand at Mashiros entrance and hesitated slightly, kissing Mashiro with a quick passionate kiss, than entered her with one finger.

Mashiro cringed at the feeling in her stomach, only making her wetter. She maoned when Sou added another finger and moved in and out of her. Than a third finger was added and Mashiro panted rather loudly.

"it…hurts" said the light brown haired girl in between pants.

"I know" replied the boy on top, red speading on his cheeks.

He removed his fingers and placed himself infront of Mashiros entrance, kissing her cheeks lightly so the she could breath. He stared at her with barely contained lust. God he wanted to bury himself into her. "this will hurt a little" he whispered loudly into the her ear, he placed a soft kiss under Mashiros ear.He settled on top of her, nestled between her spread thighs. He positioned himself at her entrance. Looking into her eyes, he silently told her he was sorry before plunging himself in to the hilt, crashing his mouth against hers to silence her cry of pain. Mashiros' eyes stung with tears threatening to spill as he felt the pain coming from his core. She whimpered at the friction that caused her pain, digging her nails into the boys shoulders, who graoned, holding her tight. It broke Sous' heart to see Mashiro in pain. He looked down at the pained expression on her face and gently kissed her, wanting to reassure her that everything would be ok, but not sure how to do so.

He felt her tense at his invasion. He caressed her gently, slowly relaxing her. Heavy pants and sobs filled the air as the two bodies stayed not too still, Sou kissing Mashiros' neck, urging her to forget the pain, whilest Mashiro trembled ever so slightly.

When he felt her ease herself fully against him he began to slowly thrust. He made himself take it slow. He was enjoying the sweet friction her tight sheath provided. When he heard her moan in pleasure, he began to pick up his pace. He began to pound into her small body, making her moan and writhe against him. He grunted with the pleasure he was feeling.

He brought her legs up over his shoulders, providing deeper penetration. He supported himself on his elbows and began to pound away within her. He was fast approaching that precipice again. He heard her mewls and shrieks of pleasure increasing in volume. Suddenly, her inner walls clamped down on his member. Thrusting in a few more times he emptied his seed deep inside her, resting his forehead against her chest. Her legs sagged off of his shoulders, coming to rest on either side of him. He pulled out of her before rolling them so that she lay on his chest. Sighing, he began to slowly run his fingers through her soft hair.

The blond haired boy curled up next to Sou, her head rested on the others chest, her right leg on Sou's and her arm rapped lazly around him. The boy had his arms around her, the bed sheets pulled to cover the sweaty bodies as their breaths slowed.

He listened as her breathing evened out, sleep claiming her tired form. As she was on the verge of slumber she whispered to the him with happiness and affection highlighting her tone, "thank you… Sou". And to that she let herself drift into the darkness of unconsciousness, inhaling a scent purely his and feeling kisses laid down on her lips and cheeks before feeling nothing else.


End file.
